Asuka's Got a Gun
by KatarnX2B
Summary: It's all in the title. ^_^


************************************************************************  
Author: Jonathan K. Gaters  
  
Title: Asuka's Got a Gun  
  
Cause: I was talking to Strike Fiss while listening to Kittie's   
"Brackish" after eating a bowl of ice cream.  
  
Effect: I successfully combined my two favorite genre of fanfics, dark   
fic and humor, with my insanely sick sense of humor.  
  
Date/Time: April 4, 2000, 23:24  
  
Public Service Anouncement #1: Linux, because rebooting is for   
installing new hardware.  
  
Public Service Anouncement #2: Join the PSDF. Kill a monkey. Save the   
world. Party all night.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
SCENE: Living room in the Katsuragi residence. Shinji and Misato are on   
the couch, Asuka is nowhere to be found.  
  
  
Asuka: (Bursting out of the hallway with Misato's gun in hand, leveling   
the weapon at the pair on the couch) Okay! Time to _die_ assholes!  
  
Shinji/Misato: (Shinji and Misato, startled by Asuka suddenly pointing   
a gun and shouting at them, stumble ungracefully off the couch in an   
attempt to move out of Asuka's line-of-fire) !!!  
  
Misato trips on a fold in the rug and falls on her back, while Shinji   
manages to backpedal to the far wall.  
  
Misato: Asuka! What are you doing?!  
  
Asuka: Giving you what you deserve! You! Always treating me like a   
little child! Forcing me to go to school when I already have a degree!   
Always trying to replace my mother! I don't _want_ you to be my mother!   
I don't _need_ you to be my mother! _You_ _are_ _not_ _my_ _mother_!!  
  
With that Asuka squeezes the trigger letting a round explode out of the   
muzzle of the gun and sink into Misato's chest.  
  
Misato: AH!!!  
  
Misato gets thrown to the floor, visiously by the shot. The bullet   
lodges itself inside of the Major's left ventrical, stopping her heart   
with the shock, tearing through the vital mussle tissue. As Katsuragi's   
head hits the floor, she blinks one last time, unable to scream, as she   
dies, her eyes staring blankly at the ceiling.  
  
Shinji: Misato!!! Asukaa!! Noooo!  
  
Shinji: (Sinking to his knees) (quietly) No. No.  
  
Shinji: (Slumping back against the wall) Why? Why Asuka?  
  
Asuka: Don't you start! You spineless, subservient, stupid, weak,   
pathetic excuse for a human being! Always appologizing, always trying   
to get people to like like you! To have pity on you! It's sickening!  
  
Asuka closes the distance between herself and Shinji. When she reaches   
him, she shoves the gun under his chin, forcing him against the wall   
roughly.  
  
Asuka: (Quietly, but no less intense) You always want something from   
someone else! Always want to be loved yet not willing to do anything   
for anyone else! I hate you! I wish that you were dead! And you know   
what? I'm going to get that wish.  
  
Asuka presses her lips to Shinji's. Shinji's eyes go wide, expecting an   
intense pain from just below his chin, where the cold, black, steel of   
the gun was wedged against his chin, not the soft sensation of Asuka's   
lips upon his, her body pressing against his.  
  
Asuka squezzes the trigger and feels Shinji jerk under her. She taste   
the thick, tart, coppery taste of Shinji's blood on her tounge, still   
warm from his now sagging body.  
  
Asuka wipes her mouth as she steps away from Shinji's body, which has   
left a streak of blood ending in a large splatter at the top of the of   
the streak with blood covered, fleshy particles.  
  
Asuka: Now. For that fucking doll Rei!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
SCENE: Asuka's room in the Katsuragi residence. Asuka's alarm clock is   
buzzing.  
  
Asuka: ...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
SCENE: Dining room in the Katsuragi residence. Shinji is at the table   
eating rice, while Misato is next to him drinking beer.  
  
Asuka walks out of the hallway, fully dressed, and sits down at the   
table.  
  
Asuka: (Crossing her arms on the table and putting her head on them) I   
had the best dream last night.  
  
Misato: (Not really paying attention) That's nice. 


End file.
